Away with the Wind
by mandybljd
Summary: Every year, on this day, Valentine's. SakuXIta. OneShot.....not really. Cause every oneshot needs a backgground story.
1. Prologue

**Away with the Wind**

It was wrong. She knew it. She knew it ever since she first laid her emerald orbs on him. Like a rule someone forgot to write down on stone, though it was always a common fact.

She shivered, as a cold breeze blew by, along with his entrance. Uchiha Itachi. As the cold blew down, she looked up at his presence.

His cold, red eyes stared coolly back at her, making her feel perturbed. As she brought her arms to fold over her chest, she found he was already behind her, placing his black trench coat around her.

She disappeared under the fabric, enclosed in a warm protection unlike any other. Turning around to face him, she felt as though she should have been honored. He didn't display this type of affection with just anyone.

Heck, he hardly showed any signs of affection or feelings for that matter. So, she was grateful for the times he did, even it was just the small things. She smiled at him uncertainly, not entirely sure what she was supposed to do next.

He pulled her into a one arm embrace, as another breeze pasted them by. He held her there, as though at any given second this moment with her would slip away.

She looked up as his normal orbs of red, faded into its natural onyx color. Sakura could see all the emotions he had been hiding behind the red; fear, anger, sadness, though more than anything else- guilt.

He caressed her rosy cheeks, almost as a reassurance. She simply closed her eyes, as tears slowly advanced down her face. Without words, she knew. There was no need for explanations.

She was a Konoha kuniochi. He was an S-ranked missing Nin. Their love was never meant to be, let alone last as long as it did.

Opening her long lashes, she placed her hands on his cheeks, holding his face in her hands. It was time. Just like the year before, and the year before that, he parted with her, slowly removing the coat from her slender shoulders.

The cold night air picked up as they gazed at each other, longingly. Without warning, he pulled her into a heart-warming kiss.

Then just like that, he was gone. There was no need for goodbyes, for he would always return, no matter how bad the risk.

Sakura smiled, as she held her self, gazing into the night sky as it began to rain. It always did. Every year, on this day, Valentine's. The day Uchiha Itachi stole her heart and took her breath away, just like how the leaves blow away with the wind.


	2. 01

**Away with the Wind**

**a/n: hey guys! Awww man I was going through my other fics and rereading them and like wondering which one I should update next cause I'm trying to finish them before working on a new one that i've been thinking about....and I stumbled on this one....and yeah. I know it says one shot...but I'm a good updating mood and I couldn't resist. R&R please! Flames are accepted too. **

She remembered the first time she had ever seen him. It was brief, but that one encounter alone was enough. Enough to get her curiosity going until it was too late.

It was a regular day, just like any other. She had woken up, got dressed, and had eaten her usual oatmeal with sweet sakura pancakes, before leaving for school.

The halls were nearly empty, as she usually got there before everyone else. Finding her classroom, she dropped her stuff and preceded to wander around the quiet campus, smiling to herself.

This was her favorite part of the day. The grounds were so peaceful and as she rounded the corner she stopped at the sight of a dark clothed figure sitting on the ledge leading out to the school garden, leaning against the open sliding door.

She approached cautiously, not wanting to disturb the person, noticing on closer inspection that the person, or boy rather, had his eyes closed.

Suddenly in a blur, a kunai knife was thrown, and Sakura yelped as she tripped over her own foot, the knife hitting the wall behind her with a clash.

She fell hard, her knee hitting the ground sharply as her body continued it's descent to the floor. It was as though everything was in slow motion, as the next second she felt herself colliding with something warm.

"Ahhh..." She opened her eyes, wondering when they had closed and blinked. The boy had caught her. He helped her up so that she was sitting with her knee in his hand.

She could only stare as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bandage. After placing it gently on her knee, the boy looked up.

Sakura gasped as his red eyes faded into a sparkling onyx, which softened. "You're crying." He stated and reached out to catch a tear as it rolled down her cheek.

Sakura rolled her hands into loose fits and wiped her eyes. "Here." She opened her eyes and found a hand with a dark blue hanky.

With a shaky hand, she took it and wiped her eyes, snifling. "Thank you." She said softly, looking at the boy, half hiding behind the small, surprisingly soft cloth.

He gave a nod, before patting her head, and getting up. He helped her unto her feet and walked over to the wall, picking up the kunai.

Sakura could only watch as he walked away, suddenly shivering as a breeze blew ,bringing with it a swirl of leaves. She watched as it blew back out, away with the wind.


	3. 02

**Away with the Wind**

**a/n: Felt like it again....-_-.**

Sakura watched as the last couple of students left for home, leaving her apparently alone. She had been waiting outside the gate of the school after the last bell, hoping to give the dark figure back his hanky.

But she hadn't seen him come out, so with a disappointed sigh, she turned and started to walk home, before a voice called out to her.

"Hey." She turned, coming face to face with the boy she had waited for along with- "Sasuke!" Sakura ran back and the dark haired boy smiled as they embraced.

"Why aren't you home already Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his face pulling into a frown. He was her best friend, apart from Ino, since starting the academy. She shrugged, and averted her eyes anywhere but the taller dark boy.

"No matter, we can walk you home." Sasuke looked up at the taller version of him. "Can't we oniisan?" Sakura's eyes widened as the taller boy nodded, smiling before patting Sasuke's head gently.

"Let's go Sakura!" Grabbing her hand, the pair sped forward a bit, as the taller boy followed closely, behind, his eyes never leaving the small pink haired girl.

The routine continued that day, the two boys walking her home, the older of the three observing from a safe distance. Sakura had heard of Sasuke mentioning his brother, but had never bothered to know what he looked like.

And now that she did, he was all she thought about. She'd blush just thinking about spending boundless time with him, maybe sharing an ice cream cone, or perhaps holding hands.

But she'd always have to bring herself back to earth. _What would he want to do those things with someone like me anyway? I'm probably just a little kid to him...nothing more._ Sakura thought sadly.

She'd like to imagine catching him looking at her sometimes when they walked her home, but it was always too quick for her to be sure. And he could have just been looking somewhere ahead her...so it wasn't like she could ask him without the chance of embarrassment.

So when Sakura found the older boy alone, waiting for her alone, she couldn't help but feel that small flicker of hope. As she neared him, she felt a tingle of heat threaten to set her face on fire, but she took a calming breath, willing the sensation away.

"Sasuke had to stay behind a little longer than usual, so I hope you don't mind if I walk you." Dark obsidian eyes bore unto her, and she shook her head mechanically.

"N-no. It's fine." With a nod from him, they started out to her house. They walked in silence most of the way, Sakura careful to stare too much at him. But out of the many times she glanced at him, she was surprised that his eyes never left her.

Finally reaching her house, they stopped and he looked down at her. "Thank-k you....u-umm..." She looked down nervously, before- "Itachi." She nodded, " Itachi." She repeated, then blushed.

She gasped as he brought a cool hand to her forehead, brushing the bangs she had hidden behind while the other, lifted her chin gently.

Suddenly, his face was too close, and a soft pressure was felt on her lips. He withdrew and with a soft smile, nodded and walked away. Sakura blinked, comprehension dawning as she realized what had just occurred.

_He...kissed me..? _ She placed her fingertips on her lips, feeling as though her lips were tingling. She smiled and let out a squeal of delight. Itachi looked up as the musical sound was carried away with the wind and into his ears.


End file.
